Bad Day
by Elvenangler17
Summary: What starts out as just another bad day gets worse when Vlad shows up. What type of secrets will be revealed? You'll just have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

1**Bad Day**

"Hey Fen-toad! Guess what time it is!" yelled an overly familiar voice behind Danny. He had not had the best morning, so before he turned around he said, "Dash, I really don't feel..." He was interrupted as Dash whipped him around and punched him in the stomach. Dash's friends started to laugh as Danny doubled over in pain.

"Since when have I cared about how _you _feel?" Danny felt himself being lifted off his feet and slammed into his locker. The shut and Danny's world darkened. Outside, he could hear Dash and his friends laugh even harder and, to make things worse, the bell had just rung.

'Great!' Danny thought to himself as he pounded on the locker door. 'Not only did I not get a chance to do my homework last night because of stupid Skulker, but now I'm late to class!' Danny began to phase through the locker door when he remembered the school's new Ghost Detection Cameras. Courtesy of his parents.

"Darn it! If only everyone could see the _Great _Danny Phantom _now_," he whispered to himself bitterly. He was impossible to catch in the human world and the Ghost Zone... and he was stuck in _LOCKER!_ Danny made a frustrated noise and said loudly,

"Yeah, come and get Danny Phantom _now!_" Just as he said this, he heard a click and the locker door opened. He wasn't expecting it, therefore, he fell to the floor with a painful thud.

"Thanks," Danny muttered. But before he could turn around he heard the voice, that condescending, arrogant voice that he had come to hate...

"Really, Daniel, is it necessary to announce you true identity to everyone?" Vlad grinned, grabbed Danny by the arm, and hauled him to his feet.

"What are _you _doing here, Plasmius!" Danny asked as he ripped his arm out of Vlad's grip. Vlad motioned for Danny to walk with him, and only because Danny was curious, he obeyed.

"Well, dear boy, it seems that you were lucky that I am here," Vlad replied as he placed one hand on Danny's shoulder, apparently leading him around the corner.

"Unless, of course, your idiot father has finally managed to blow up your house and you plan on living in your locker... in which case, I insist that you move in with me." Danny shook Vlad's hand off his shoulder.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," said Danny in an annoyed voice, " but that doesn't explain WHY you're here."

"Very well, Very well," said Vlad, "I was invited here by your business teacher... Mr. Lancer, was it?" At this point, Danny stopped and said, "WHAT!" Vlad simply laughed, 'ahh, to catch Daniel off guard is like the Packers winning the Super Bowl.

"Lancer teaches business?" Danny asked, "Wait... why would Lancer invite you here?"

"Well, as I am a millionaire, I must know _something_ about business, correct?" At this, Danny actually laughed, "How are you going to answer questions? You stole all the money you have." They neared the classroom door and as Danny was about to enter, Vlad stopped him,

"Daniel, you should worry more about your safety than my ability to lie."

"What..." Danny began as Vlad opened the door.

"Danny Fenton, late again," said the voice of an irritated Mr. Lancer.


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Bad Day **

Danny winced at the reprimand and said, "Sorry, Mr. Lancer. I –err...got stuck at my locker." Lancer told Danny to sit down and he made his way towards Sam and Tucker. Sam looked at Danny with questioning eyes.

"Dude, why are you late? Ghost trouble?" Tucker whispered.

"You could say that," Danny pointed to the front of the room where Mr. Lancer was introducing Vlad. Sam and Tucker both gasped.

"That's not what really worries me. Vlad said I should worry about my safety. What do you..."

"MR. FENTON!" Lancer yelled as Danny's ghost sense went off, "How dare you interrupt my class again!" Danny looked around at Vlad, who was grinning.

Suddenly, the rom became dim and extremely cold. Danny looked around and saw Skulker and Technus drop through the ceiling.

"Les Miserables!" Class! Run!" Everyone began to obey Lancer's command when Technus created a shield around the room. At first, Danny didn't know what it was, but then students started bouncing off the walls. Danny started to transform when Vlad said, "Ah, Ah, Ah— secret identity, remember?" As he said this, he retreated against the wall to watch with the rest of the class.

Danny looked at Vlad spitefully, but that was only to cover up the fact that he was terrified... and Vlad knew it.

Skulker backhanded Danny, sending him flying into a wall. Then he picked Danny up by the next and brought him close.

"Consider that payback for yesterday, ghostchild." Skulker threw Danny across the room, and he landed in front of Technus. Danny got up to his hands and knees and looked up at the class. There went his hopes of transforming... he didn't want everyone to see.

"That's right, whelp, bow to the Master of Technology!" Apparently, Technus took Danny's weak position as a bow, so he began to stand. He realized that this was a mistake, however, when he felt a large strip of icy metal close around his torso.

The clamp had just started to hum where Danny felt a stabbing pain in his head, neck and back.

"This, child, will reveal your true self to all of your little friends." Danny had begun to squirm with pain.

"I am now tapping into your nervous system and will trigger your change in 30–29–28..."

Danny tried to wrench the device off, but it was stuck tight. He looked over at his classmates and wanted to laugh at the confusion on their faces. It killed Danny to know that in about 15 seconds, they would be terrified of him. He looked at Sam and Tucker and forced a smile, they did not return it. They alone–and Vlad– knew what this meant for Danny. No more home... At last, his eyes came to rest on Vlad. Danny felt a wave of hot, sick anger flood through him. Vlad had planned this... every bit of it, he could tell becaruse Vlad was laughing fit to burst. Danny didn't know why Vlad would expose him, though, because he would just turn around and expose him back.

"Five, four, three, two, ONE!" The clamp started to glow and Danny started to scream. He was resisting with every particle of his being... and he was losing. Two white rings of energy formed around Danny's waist and began to slowly move apart, exposing his ghost form.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled in unison as Danny resisted the painful urge to go ghost. 'I'm not a ghost, I'm human...and if...that's how...I want...to stay... then that is how I'll STAY!' Danny thought this over and over again. After what seemed like hours, but could only have been seconds, Danny's strength began to fail him. The machine was still going full throttle and he was losing the will to fight. His ghost side seemed to be whispering to him, 'just give in...face the facts...become what you really are...who cares what they think!'

At this thought, Danny closed his eyes and went ghost. There...in front of everyone, ebony hair turned white and blue eyes turned green. The hum of the device ceased, so he could clearly hear the reactions of everyone else.

Skulker, Technus and Vlad disappeared, but no one noticed... they were too busy staring at Danny.

"Fenton?... You're— you're Inviso-bil?"

Danny sighed and stood up, holding his left side... he was badly hurt.

"Actually..." Danny said in a pained voice, "My name is Danny Phantom."

So, how did you like it? It was a bit rushed, but I think I got the point across. Please review.

Oh, and thank you for my last two reviewers.

Elvenangler17


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Day**

Danny looked at them all in turn, and felt sick at the sight of their faces. A few of them looked amazed... but, as he had feared, most of them looked scared.

"Look, guys, I–" he started to say as he took a step forward, but he faltered as people took one step back. Danny winced and Sam went and stood in front of him.

"Oh, grow up!" This took everybody by surprise, especially Danny.

"He's still the same Danny Fenton... but now, he's just more confident!" Sam took a breath and continued, " All _you_ people with your supposed social status, it doesn't matter how popular you are! You're only rejecting him because he's better than you... and you know it! You could be a little more grateful, seeing he risks his neck everyday just to save your worthless behinds!"

Just then someone stepped forward, Danny recognized her as a girl who had helped him with his math homework once.

"Why would we be grateful? You say he's helps us, you say he protects us... well if that's true, why is he always destroying our town... and why did he kidnap our mayor!"

Danny was dumbfounded, he had liked this girl–– she was nice... Sam had a similar reaction, only she recovered quicker, and she looked as though she wanted to rip the girl to pieces. As she moved forward, Danny stopped her.

"Sam, hold on. I knew I would have to deal with these accusations eventually." She obeyed, and Danny stepped forward. The girl looked unnerved, but no less determined.

"I'll say this once, so everyone who cares, listen up." Sam was right about these people. This was his chance to clear his name... and he was going to take it.

"I am the _good guy_, ok. I try as hard as I can to save the town and everyone in it..." he turned to Mr. Lancer, "which I suppose would explain my absences and bad grades." He again addressed the group as a whole. "As for destroying the town... obviously, I would prefer if my enemies _wouldn't _throw me into things, but they really don't care what I want." Danny took a breath and some kid in the back said, "What about the mayor!" Danny looked at him and smiled, " I was just getting to that. Another one of my enemies sort of invaded the town and overshadowed people... including the mayor. That was just a frame up to make me look like public enemy number one!"

Most everyone in the class looked doubtful and the girl looked like she was ready to speak again. "Yeah, and we're supposed to believe all that! Like we can honestly trust you to tell the truth. Ha." Sam lunged forward, but Tucker held her back. "Sam, NO!" Sam's actions seemed to egg the girl on.

"What is wrong with you two? Why are you siding with a ghost?" She said as she looked at them with pity... then her gaze again turned toward Danny... and if looks could kill... well... we wouldn't have a half-ghost boy to keep from cancellation.

"And you, you're just a freak... a half-dead freak... and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it. The girl ran off and Sam yelled at her to stop. "Save your breath, Sam. She won't listen. Even if she did... they would find out eventually." Danny looked over at the rest of the class and said, "Does anyone else want to rib on me for any other aspect of my being?" When they all shook their heads 'no' he half-heartedly said, "Boo." Everyone screamed and ran. Even Mr. Lancer.

When no one was left in the room except Sam and Tucker, Danny slumped against the wall and slid to the floor.

"I wish that accident in the lab had killed me." Danny said in a flat tone. When Sam heard this, she felt like crying. Not because of the statement, but because of his voice. It was as though Danny... _her _Danny, was dead... a ghost.

"Don't say that," she said, "they'll accept it eventually." Danny smiled, a smile that did not reach his eyes. "They'll accept it?" he asked bitterly, "They'll accept what? The fact that I'm a ghost?" Tucker went over to Danny and put his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Dude, you're only half-ghost. And the fact that you've saved them a million times will sink in... it'll just take some time." Danny shook Tucker's hand off and walked away.

"You two don't get it," Danny said with his back to them.

"People barely understand ghosts, let alone halfas. People fear what they don't understand... and they tend to reject it as well." He turned around to face them. "They won't except me because I'm half of what everyone fears... the unknown. And what _really_ kills me... is that if my parents turn me away, I'll have nowhere to go... except Vlad." Sam and Tucker gasped. Sam went to Danny and said, " Danny, don't get ahead of yourself. Your parents love you... Why don't Tucker and I walk you home." Danny smiled at Sam and agreed. They began to walk out of the building, when Tucker suggested that Danny return to 'human mode.'

"I would, but it hurts to much," was Danny's reply, "plus, if we need a quick escape, it'll be easier."

They decided to take the longer, but less crowded route to Fenton Works. As they were walking through an alley, they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Daniel! How was school?" Danny whipped around and shot an ecto-blast at Vlad before he could even get a good look at him. He missed and Plasmius laughed at him, making him even madder. Danny shot at Vlad again, and he blocked it. Vlad duplicated himself six times, and shot at Danny. They made contact and he fell to the ground. When he got back in the air, Sam and Tucker both gasped... Danny's eyes were red.

"I– AM– GOING– TO– KILL– YOU!" Danny screamed as he shot at Plasmius again, and missed.

"Oh brilliant, my boy, you're going to kill a ghost." Vlad turned invisible and Danny's eyes turned green. He dropped to the ground and cradled his head in his hands.

"Sorry about that guys. I... I don't know where that came from." Danny said in a weak voice.

"I DO!" Plasmius reappeared and kicked Danny. He fell and Vlad pinned him to the ground with his foot pressed hard on Danny's chest.

"I'll be waiting. When they turn on you, you know where I'll be." Plasmius kicked off of Danny's and flew off. This action caused Danny to choke for breath. Tucker and Sam helped him up and he, painfully, turned back to human form.

"Come on, guys... I have to get home." They were untroubled for the rest of they're journey and when they reached Danny's house, they stopped.

"Danny, no matter what happens in there... we're always here for you," Sam said. Danny smiled at them and said, "Thanks guys. It's just hard to think that I might be kicked out."

"Don't worry, dude, we got you're back."

"I know, it's just, that burst of anger back there scared me... and if I am forced to Vlad., which I am _sure_ is his plan..." Danny shuddered, "I don't even want to think about it."

"Danny, it'll be a shock for them, but they'll be okay eventually." There was that word again, _eventually_, Danny didn't want _eventually_, he wanted _now._

"Maybe they can turn me back to normal."

"DANNY! How can you even say that!" Sam seemed horrified at Danny's statement.

"Sam, I want to be normal."

"You're powers make you special... just because people don't understand the unknown, doesn't mean it can't be appreciated!" When Danny was silent Sam continued, "and–"

"Sam! Stop, let him be," Tucker cut in, "See you later, dude... call us." They walked away and Danny stared at the door. Beyond that door... that would determine who he was... hero or villain.

He began up the steps, grabbed the door knob, and twisted it. The door opened and he stepped into the darkness within.

Well, how did you like it? I think this is my longest chapter... and its finally up YAY!

Thank you to my reviewers and remember... SAVE DANNY!

Elvenangler17


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4**

"Danny!" His mother rushed in from the living room and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What are you doing home?" She dragged him into the living room where the news had just posted a picture of him going ghost. Jack screamed and Maddie looked stunned. They replayed the sequence several times before going into an in depth report on it. Maddie let go of Danny and retreated towards Jack.

"Danny, what... it's not... you're not..." Maddie sputtered as Danny sunk to his knees. Then, with his head hung low, he went ghost... in front of his parents.

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE, GHOST!" Jack yelled as he reached for the spare Fenton Thermos he had been working on.

"No! Mom, Dad, it's me!" Danny pleaded as Maddie's face contorted with rage.

"Our son is alive! He's at school."

"No! Don't you remember that lab accident? The one where I was shocked? It... it somehow made me half-ghost." For a second that seemed like an eternity, Danny thought that they were going to believe him.

"There's no such thing as a half-ghost!" Jack spat as he opened the thermos and sucked Danny in. Danny's scream echoed around the room as Jack capped the thermos. He began to do something that looked like a victory dance, but Maddie looked uneasy.

"HA! I caught the ghost-kid! Quick, Maddie, lets go do some painful experiments on it!" Jack started towards the lab, but Maddie was still.

"Jack, did you notice how much he looked like Danny? I mean... his voice... And this would explain why whenever the Phantom is around, Danny disappears... right?" Jack laughed and threw the thermos up in the air and caught it again.

"Maddie, Danny is at school," Jack stopped and looked down at the thermos, "maybe... let's just let this one through the portal." Maddie looked a bit happier about this idea, so Jack ran into the lab. As soon as Maddie joined him. He aimed the thermos at the portal and pressed 'RELEASE.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm sorry about the lack of updating... and I am sorry about how short this chapter is too. I couldn't seem to get it any longer, you guys will like the next chapter though. Just to clear things up, this takes place INSTEAD of Reality Trip... I wasn't to happy about how things turned out, and I was furious that Vlad wasn't in it.

Elvenangler17


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter 5**

Danny felt himself being shot out into the hazy depths of the Ghost Zone. When he slowed down he looked back towards the portal entrance and saw, to his dismay, that it was shut. It was at this point that Danny panicked.

"Oh, man! NO-no, no, no, no, no!" He thrashed around in anguish. He had absolutely no sense of where or even who he was.

"What am I gonna do!" He muttered to himself frantically as he flew in circles.

"I hate this... Sam was wrong... I DON'T WANT TO BE A GHOST!" As he said this, his concentration broke and he turned human.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell down into oblivion. 'I want to fly... I NEED to fly!' Danny thought , and as soon as he did, he was back in ghost form and no longer falling.

"Interesting..." muttered a deep voice, as the owner watched Danny from a distance.

"When the ghost-child doubts himself, he loses his power... I shall have to report this to my employer." Then he rocketed towards Danny, guns flaring. He fired an ecto-grenade, and Danny put up a shield to block it.

"Skulker!" Danny cried as he dropped the shield. The robotic ghost shot a glowing rope at Danny that wrapped itself around his ankle. He tried to shake it off, but before he could he felt a burning pain all throughout his body.

"What are you doing!" Danny said, his teeth clenched against the pain.

"My employer wishes to have a word with you... although if it were up to me I would just finish you off now," was Skulker's reply. He reeled in the rope and stuck it, along with Danny, into a glowing blue box.

"That should hold you," said Skulker as he began to fly away with Danny in tow.

"Who is your employer?" Danny asked as poisonously as he could, the effect being spoiled as his voice cracked at the end. Skulker didn't reply, but Danny's question was answered as they approached a giant, purple football.

"I should've guessed," Danny said bitterly, "well, at least I'll get some questions answered." Skulker grabbed the football and shoved it aside. Then they dove in the swirling vortex behind it.

"It's about time, Skulker!" Said and angry sounding Vlad. Skulker scowled, dropped the box and kicked it towards Vlad.

"I am a hunter not a trapper. Though from time to time I am willing to give up the thrill of the hunt for certain... rewards," Skulker replied as he looked expectantly at Vlad.

"Oh, here! Now get out of my sight!" Vlad threw a lethal looking weapon to Skulker. He turned to leave, but not before flashing an evil grin at Danny. 'Perfect, at least I'll have something to look forward to,' Danny thought sarcastically.

"So, Daniel... how did they take it?" Vlad asked through the wall of the box that was Danny's prison. He turned around to face Vlad, who had a smug grin on his face. From that point on, Danny decided that he was NOT going to tell Vlad the truth... why should he? After all, this was his fault!

"Why would you expose me, Vlad? What was the point? I mean, now I can just expose you." Vlad laughed at Danny's remark and turned into Plasmius.

"I don't plan on letting you get that far... why did you go into the Ghost Zone? Did they push you away?" Danny scowled.

"I've gotten away from you before..." Plasmius cut him off, "Not without some sort of outside help." When Danny was silent, Plasmius opened the box and it disappeared. The gesture made Danny even angrier... it was Vlad's way of saying that he didn't consider Danny a threat.

You may as well tell me the truth, my boy... after all... where have you to go?" Danny thought about that, he didn't want Vlad to know that he was right... but he really didn't have anywhere to go... he felt completely cornered and so Danny decided to tell the truth. Or at least some of it.

They didn't believe me," Danny said slowly.. he was still deciding on how much of the truth to tell, "Even when I changed in front of them, they still didn't believe me."

"The fools..." Plasmius muttered to himself. Danny thought Vlad looked unsettled... clearly he had expected Danny's parents to believe him.

"Even with proof! They didn't believe!"

"Plans not going well?" Danny asked with a smug grin.

"How long will it take them to realize that it's true, Daniel?"

"How the heck should I know!"

"As much as I hate to say this, you know more about your parents than I do!"

"Well... I guess they'll find out either when I don't come home from school or when Jazz tells them." Vlad took on a look of surprise.

"Jasmine knows?" Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, come on... you know she does... and if you don't you're even slower than you look!"

"Aha, Daniel.. Blunt as always.. who else knows?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but just Jazz, Sam, and Tucker." Danny grinned and stood up.

"They know about you too... hopefully one of them doesn't let your secret... _slip_." Plasmius, recognizing the threat, grabbed Danny by the collar of his jumpsuit and lifted him so they were at eye level

"I can make sure that doesn't happen, my boy, and I assure you, you don't want me to have to do that." Danny kicked Plasmius in the stomach and fell to the floor. He got up quickly and leapt for the portal... but Plasmius was quicker. He grabbed Danny by the ankle and swung him into a wall.

"What do you want!"

"The same thing I always want... although I must admit that my patience is wearing thin with you."

"Do you really think I care?" Danny asked, there was a definite whine to his voice now. Plasmius picked Danny up by the elbow and twisted his arm.

"Ahhh!"

"You should care, because when you break my patience..." he twisted Danny's arm harder and Danny struggled to pull away, "I break you." Plasmius gave Danny's arm one more violent twist and heard it break with a sickening '_snap_.' Danny screamed with pain and turned human as he fell unconscious.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Well, how did you like it? These last chapters were all pre- written, and now that this one's up I have to start writing again..lol. Thank you to EVERYONE who read my story so far, especially my reviewers! This time I would like to see a total of 20 reviews before I update. R&R, people, R&R!

Elvenangler17


End file.
